freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 011
28th Generation West Genetics I is the eleventh chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, first chapter of Zero Volume 3 and first chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary In 2063, the Freshman Class of West Genetics, part of the 28th Generation of Genetics Pandora, are gathered in an auditorium, welcomed by Sister Margaret. Later, the Freshman Pandora are excused to be told their Stigmata compatibility and how many their bodies can hold. Stepping out of a machine, Attia Simmons is shown to be 65% compatible for two Stigmata, and she feigns modesty at her achievement. Attia is accepted into the Class A, and her classmates look at her incredibly impressed since most Freshman are only 50% compatible for one Stigma. Then, GM346, Arnett McMillan, is called and she rudely stands of Attia. Because Arnett is not from a rich family, many students do not know anything about her. When they begin murmuring, Arnett turns to them and proudly states that her father is Keith McMillan, the best truck driver in the world, throwing off the other Pandora a little. Attia, though, does not care considering that everyone will fight together one day. Arnett responds with an unnecessary brash remark of how the Simmons family attained fortune through oil. She proceeds to insult Attia's impressive test results before stepping into the machine herself. Attia is insulted and taken aback when Arnett's results read that she is 80% compatible for three Stigmata, an reading only active soldiers are known to have. Arnett, a SA Class Pandora, continues to demean the little rich girl and her father, causing the petite Attia to rage, demanding an apology. Their bickering is stopped by Elizabeth Mably, GM160, who is called to be tested after Arnett. She introduces herself to the obnoxious girl as "the luckiest rich girl here." The Mably heiress is revealed to be 85% compatible for four stigmata, outclassing Arnett by being categorized as a Class SS Pandora. The red-haired Freshman seethes as the British Pandora walks away. At night, Arnett is smiling at a hologram picture of her father on the tablet she received for her fourteenth birthday. Her roommate, a diminutive Creo Brand walks in, wondering why Arnett was not in the mess hall, citing that dieting is not for Pandora. Arnett fervently denies saying she does not want to be around naive rich girls. Creo tosses Arnett some cheeseburgers, which she had bought for a midnight snack. She offers Arnett two and the red-haired Pandora is thankful. As Arnett begins eating, Creo voices her concern for Arnett pushing people away. Creo wonders if the rich girls are really such a problem because at the end of the day everyone is putting their lives on the line to fight the Nova. Even then, one's affluence has nothing to do with fighting and the only reason Arnett won't accept them is due to some complex. Arnett tosses her burger onto the ground, thinking Creo is another rich girl insulting her. Creo turns it back on Arnett, saying that she is the one looking down on people, but she fails to understand why Arnett is so hostile. Arnett declares she'll never give anyone the chance to insult her or her father again. When Creo is accused of being a rich princess, she explains that she came from the Saint Groom Home in Germany. Arnett continues her verbal attack, and Creo begins to get into bed. Arnett wants to continue their argument until she is silenced by the realization that Creo is from an orphanage. Sister Margaret instructs Yu-Mi Kim to begin the Volt Weapon training for the Freshman Pandora. Arnett is shown in a small training room, deploying Scythe Machina for the first time. She experiments with the body-sized scythe, twirling it and moving with it before slamming on the ground as if to attack. She releases it after feeling power from the weapon. Class B Pandora, Marin Maxwell enters the room, greeting Arnett. Marin tries to be friendly with Arnett, but she is turned down immediately. Outside of the training facility, Arnett is approached by Attia Simmons, who apologizes for her actions earlier. However, her apology is conditional and she inadvertently insults Arnett by bringing up her inferiority complex. The red-haired Pandora kicks Attia in the chest, taking her to the ground. Arnett offers her apology to the airhead, but first plans on beating her to a bloody mess. Attia rises and her sharp truthful words pierce Arnett. She proves that she too can deploy a Volt Weapon. Scythe Machina and Elegant Destroyer prepare to clash until Marin stops the battle, reminding the two that personal battles between Pandora are forbidden. Upon the threat of being reported, Arnett releases her scythe, but warns Attia that they'll have their fight soon enough. Later that night, Arnett thinks about the six weeks before attending Genetics, remembering that she was bullied for not being part of an affluent family. Event Notes *The first meetings between future comrades such as Elizabeth, Arnett, Creo, Attia, and Marin are shown. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters